


Protecting His Family

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck is rushed to the hospital after the truck explosion. Eddie immediately gets to the hospital, where he meets the team from the 118 for the very first time. The team is shocked to find out that Buck actually has a husband and a kid.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 538
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Protecting His Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr:  
>  _Prompt AU Buck works at 118 and is injured. Buck does not advertise his personal life. And at the hospital team meets his husband Eddie and son Chris_

Buck had been in the Captain’s seat when the fire truck exploded, and it had been a team effort, _literally_ , for everyone to save Bucky and make sure he got out safely.

Now, the 118 crew were all gathered in the waiting room together at the hospital while Buck is in surgery. They all knew that it was going to be a long night, but they were also prepared to wait.

“Hi. I’m here for Evan Buckley-Diaz. I was told he was in an accident,”

Athena looks over as soon as she hears someone mention Buck’s name. “Excuse me?” She asks, slowly making her way over to the man. “You’re here for Buck?”

The man looks over at her, blinking a few times, clearly confused. “Yes?”

“How do you know him?” Athena asks curiously.

The man lets out a sigh. “I’m Eddie Diaz. His husband,” he says.

“ _Husband_?” Bobby asks as he stands up, walking over to Athena. “Buck never mentioned a husband.”

“Evan is a very private person,” Eddie explains. “I’m not surprised he never mentioned me.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, now that we know who you are. Buck’s in surgery right now. We don’t know how long it will take for him to be out of surgery. It could be a long night,” Athena tells him.

“That’s fine,” Eddie says, shrugging his shoulders. “Evan’s always been there for me, so now it’s my turn to be there for him.” He looks up at Bobby and Athena. “Uh, not to be rude, but… who are you?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Athena Grant. Nash. I work with LAPD. I work closely with Buck. This is my husband, Bobby. He’s Buck’s firefighter Captain,” Athena explains. “Everyone here for Buck works with him.”

“Dad!”

Eddie looks over and smiles softly when he sees Carla walking into the waiting room with Christopher.

“There you are,” Eddie says as he walks over to Carla and takes Christopher from her.

“When can we see Papa?” The little boy whines, breaking Eddie’s heart at how upset he sounds. Eddie knows very well he’s not the only one who’s worried about Buck right now.

“We can’t see Papa right now, bud. He’s being taken care of right now, and then we’ll be able to see him as soon as they’re finished, okay? I promise,” Eddie says, hugging Christopher reassuringly.

Athena’s jaw drops slightly as he stares at the two in awe, before looking over at Bobby. “This kid has a whole ass family that he didn’t tell us about? I’ve got some words for him,”

Bobby chuckles. “You can’t yell at him when he’s just gotten out of surgery,”

“Watch me,” Athena says, before walking away.

Bobby sighs, and then he looks over as Hen and Chimney walk over to Eddie to introduce themselves.

“Hi, Eddie. I’m Hen,” Hen introduces herself. “This is Chimney. We both work with Buck at the firehouse. We had no idea that Buck had a separate family, nor a husband, but it’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Eddie says, holding his free hand to shake both Chimney and Hen’s hands. “Chimney?”

“It’s a nickname. Long story,” Chimney says. “Not appropriate to explain around a little kid.”

“Ah,” Eddie nods. “I’ve heard so much about you all. It’s nice to finally put some names to faces.”

“Wish we could say the same thing about you, but we didn’t even know you existed until just now,” Chimney says, shaking his head. “It’s kind of hard to believe our little Buck is all settled down.”

Eddie chuckles. “Like I said, Evan is very private about his personal life. Very protective of his family.”

“You’re not annoyed that he basically kept you a secret from us?” Chimney asks curiously.

Eddie shakes his head. “No. It’s not like he locked us up in the house. We have our own lives. He warned before that he wasn’t going to tell anyone about our marriage, or about Christopher. I supported him.”

“It really is weird thinking about our Buck being married,” Hen says, shaking her head fondly. “How… long?”

“Five years,” Eddie answers. “We’ve been together five years. Got married after a year of dating.”

“Wow. You two moved fast then?” Hen asks with curiosity.

“Well, we fell in love quickly, and it was obvious that we wanted to be in each other’s lives, and Christopher here was more than happy that Buck was staying in our lives permanently,” Eddie says, smiling softly as he glances down at Christopher, who’s got his head resting on Eddie’s chest.

Eddie’s anxious as they sit and wait for any news about Buck. Christopher’s fallen asleep. But, it helps that Buck’s co-worker’s are around, because they chat with him and it makes Eddie feel calm. He’s always heard so many great things about Buck’s co-workers, and it’s nice to _finally_ meet them.

It’s around ten o’clock when they finally get news that Buck is out of surgery, and he’s made it through. His leg is busted but he’ll be able to walk again after he recovers. But, Eddie knows that’s not what Buck will be upset about. He knows the first thing that Buck is going to ask about is going back to work.

Eddie doesn’t know how long he sits there for before Buck slowly starts waking up.

“Buck?” Eddie asks, slowly pushing himself to his feet. “Hey, welcome back.”

“Eddie?” Buck asks tiredly, his voice croaky. He blinks a few times, finally looks at Eddie. “You’re here?”

“Of course I’m here,” Eddie whispers, chuckling softly as he gently takes a hold of Buck’s hand. “I get a phone call that my husband has been crushed by a firetruck. You scared me half to death.”

Buck looks over and takes a deep breath when he sees that his leg is now in a cast, and instantly starts to panic as thoughts start running through his head.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Breathe,” Eddie says quickly, stopping Buck from moving too much.

“Wh- What did the doctors say?” Buck asks. “Did- Did they say anything after the surgery?”

Eddie takes a deep breath as he stares at Buck. “You’ll be able to walk again,”

“Before… they wheeled me in, the doctor said he was pretty confident that I’d be able to walk again, but he wasn’t so sure that I’d be able to work again,” Buck says, looking up at Eddie.

“Okay,” Eddie slowly nods. “Buck, I’m not going to lie to you and say everything’s going to be fine, because I know you’d do the same for me if I was in your position. But, let’s take this one step at a time, okay? Let’s just be grateful that you’re alive. We almost lost you, Buck. Christopher was so worried.”

Buck looks around and frowns. “Where is Christopher? Carla?”

Eddie nods. “Yes, they’re both outside with the others, waiting,” he tells him.

“The others?” Buck asks, looking up at Eddie.

“Everybody’s here, Buck,” Eddie informs him, and he can instantly see the worry on Buck’s face.

“So, you’ve met them?” Buck asks nervously. “The 118?”

“I met them,” Eddie replies, slowly sitting on the edge of Buck’s hospital bed. “And, honestly… I’m a little upset that you’ve kept them from us this whole time. Those people are incredible. Christopher loves Hen.”

Buck chuckles at that. “Everybody loves Hen,” he says, before letting out a sigh, slowly leaning back against his bed to try and relax. “I guess they know about our marriage now, huh?”

“Is it such a bad thing that they know?” Eddie asks.

Buck hesitates, before shaking his head. “No,” he finally says. “It’s just… we’ve been hiding for so long.”

“ _You’ve_ been hiding for so long, Evan,” Eddie corrects him. “I’m perfectly okay with our marriage being out in the open. Everybody seems really supportive of us, and they all love Christopher.”

“I- I just thought not saying anything would be better, that I was protecting you and Christopher,”

“It’s okay,” Eddie whispers, gently rubbing Buck’s hand. “I’m not upset. I promise, babe. We can talk about this later. Right now, I think I should go get a nurse to let them know you’re awake, and the others will be wanting to see you, especially Christopher. He’s been asking about his Bucky every ten minutes.”

Buck slowly nods, squeezing Eddie’s hand. “You’re not going anywhere, right?”

Eddie chuckles, and shakes his head. “No. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Evan. I’ll be back in a few,” he says, before leaning down and gently pressing a kiss to Buck’s forehead. He stands up, and glances at Buck once more before turning and heading out of Buck’s room to go grab a nurse.

After grabbing a nurse for Buck, Eddie goes to inform the others that Buck has been awake.

“How is he doing?” Bobby asks, walking up to Eddie.

“He seems okay. He’s concerned about whether or not he’ll be able to go back to work,” Eddie says.

“Well, it might be awhile,” Bobby says. “Which I know is what he doesn’t want to hear, but after an injury like that, he’s going to need some time off to recover. But as soon as he’s fully recovered and the doctors give him the okay to return, his spot will be waiting for him at the firehouse.”

Eddie nods in understanding. “Yeah, he’s not going to accept that,”

“He’s going to have to if he wants to get back to work,” Bobby says.

“We’ll see how that goes,” Eddie says, before he walks over to Christopher, where the boy is sleepily sitting beside Carla in one of the chairs. “Hey, bud. You ready to go see papa now?”

Christopher’s head instantly perks up, and he holds up his arms towards Eddie.

Eddie chuckles, and bends down to pick up Christopher, leading the way back to Buck’s room.

“That kid is freaking adorable,” Hen says to Carla. “I’m a little upset that Buck kept them from us this whole time.” She chuckles.

“Yeah, he is adorable, isn’t he? They all are. Just wait until you see the way Buck interacts with Christopher,” Carla replies, nodding, a smile forming on her face. “Buck loves his little family more than anything, and I know he’d do _anything_ in his power to protect them.”


End file.
